Last Illusion
by Le clan des Kitsunes
Summary: Dernière solution, dernier espoir pour Draco qui se noie dans l'attente. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Last Illusion

**Rating :** T à M …

**Pairing :** HPDM (dans l'ordre du système Seme)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de J.. Mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de la collaboration de deux kitsune : Mamoshi et NarcizaPotterMalfoy.

**Résumé :** Dernière solution, dernier espoir pour Draco qui se noie dans l'attente.

* * *

><p>Lettre n°1 : Désespoir...<p>

_Dimanche 19 juin 2011_

_Harry ,_

_Tu dois te demander sûrement pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui? Je ne le sais pas moi même. Peut-être une envie folle de renouer avec toi, ou encore une action de désespéré. Oui je pense que c'est ça : La lettre de mon dernier espoir._

_Pour tout te dire, je ne me reconnaît même plus. Je suis déboussolé, perdu. Perdu sans toi._

_Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Ce corps musclé et taillé d'une manière unique en son genre. Ses bras, le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité. Ce regard amoureux d'un émeraude envoûtant qui était le seul à pouvoir me mettre à nu. Ces mains malicieuses qui prenaient du plaisir à me noyer dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Cette bouche qui, à elle seule, réussissait à me transporter dans un monde que nous seuls connaissions. Et cette odeur. Enivrante comme apaisante que j'y resterais, mes journées comme mes soirées, le nez plongé dedans._

_Tu me manque tellement je n'est plus que des souvenirs. Pathétique diras-tu. Je me retrouve à me contenter de ces souvenirs que tu m'as laissé pour abreuver mon manque de toi. Ces souvenirs partagés à deux. Harry, ces souvenirs, les as-tu oubliés? Moi, ils me hantent aux points que je n'arrive plus à dormir. Ils me font du bien. Mais ils me font encore plus mal. Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi? Parce qu'ils me montre que tout ça n'est plus qu'illusion._

_Tu es comme une drogue. Tu es ma drogue et moi un drogué en manque. ___toi, Ma___ drogue. Moi, le drogué qui ne cesse de quémander ta présence dans son organisme. Non. Tu es plus qu'une simple drogue. Tu es mon oxygène Harry. Celle sans laquelle je ne vie plus. Mes poumons ont soif de toi. Il me manque mon précieux oxygène._

_Pourquoi n'arrive-je donc pas à passer outre ? Oublier cette douleur qui m'étreint le cœur. Cet étau qui le compresse plus, chaque seconde loin de toi. Cette sensation sans commune mesure où je me sens si mal, si seul, si abandonné. En même temps, n'est-ce pas ce que je suis? Seul. Abandonné. Comme un pauvre orphelin._

_Que veux-tu que je fasse pour racheter ton pardon? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça, Harry?_

_N'étais-ce pas assez que je te supplie et pleure pour toi ? Je t'ai supplié, j'ai pleurer, j'ai crier à l'agonie pour que tu me reste. Alors que n'ai-je pas fais ou qu'ais-je fait, qui ne t'a pas convaincu de ma fiabilité? _

_Harry pardonne moi mon erreur, quelle qu'elle soit. Donnes-moi une seconde chance Je te prouverais que j'ai changé ! Harry, je t'en supplie encore une fois. Pardonnes-moi. Que Salazar en soit témoin, j'ai changé. Je suis prêts à te prouver que je ne suis plus le même. J'ai changé. Je veux me rattraper._

_Pourquoi je ne ressens que de la haine de ta part? Dis-le moi Harry. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de prendre une décision? Peu m'importe si cette réponse m'est favorable ou pas. Moi, je ne peux plus supporter une seule seconde de plus cette attente qui me rends fou._

_Je sais. Je le sais très bien, qu'au fond, tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Donc, s'il te plaît, épargnes-moi l'attente d'un espoir qui n'arrivera jamais. Donnes moi enfin ta réponse. Libères-moi de ces chaînes qui retiennent mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps._

_N'es-tu pas fatigué de tout ça? De me voir te supplier de me pardonner alors que tu as déjà ta réponse depuis bien longtemps? Est-ce si jouissif de me voir souffrir de la sorte? Moi je suis las de tout ça. _

_Je me suis mis à ta place et j'ai compris. Alors, toi, mets-toi à ma place et essais de comprendre. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous sommes des adultes. Donc essayons d'agir en tant que tel._

_Aujourd'hui je t'écris mes derniers mots écrit qui sont juste un appel désespéré de mon cœur qui souffre._

_Voilà mes derniers mots que je t'adresse, en espérant que tu l'auras lu jusqu'à la fin._

_Ne prend pas mal le fait que j'écris cela, mais c'était mon seul moyen d'exutoire._

_Sur ce, je te libère de cette torture qu'a été de lire cette lettre. _

_Au revoir, ou adieu mon brun._

_D._

* * *

><p>Voilà ! On espère que cette première lettre vous a plu.<p>

C'est signé Mamoshi et NarcizaPotterMalfoy du clan des kitsune.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Illusion

**Rating :** T à M …

**Pairing :** HPDM (dans l'ordre du système Seme)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de J.. Mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de la collaboration de deux kitsune : Mamoshi et NarcizaPotterMalfoy.

**Résumé :** Des circonstances qui amènent Draco à faire un crie de dernier espoir.

* * *

><p>Lettre n°2 : rupture ...<p>

_ Mercredi 22 juin 2011_

_Malfoy,_

_Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été surpris de voir ta chouette venir me donner de tes nouvelles. En fait, elle m'a plus embêté qu'autre chose. _

_J'ai vraiment hésité à répondre à ta lettre. Quand je l'ai lu, une certaine honte est monté en moi, que j'ai eu du mal à me décider sur quoi faire. Mais il est vrai que nous devions mettre les choses au point._

_Ta lettre m'est allé droit au cœur. Elle m'a vraiment touché. Te dire le contraire ce serait vraiment te mentir et tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Trop Griffondor, comme tu avait l'habitude de me le dire si souvent._

_Je sais que j'ai agis de façon puérile. Partir sans rien te dire et refaire ma vie aussi vite alors que toi tu m'attendais. Ce n'était pas très fair-play de ma part, je l'avoue. Tu dis me comprendre, mais qu'a tu compris ? Parce qu'en voyant ta lettre, on aurait pas dit._

_Ça me désole de savoir que j'ai pu te faire tant de mal et il est vrai que je ne pensais pas tant te faire de mal en te laissant. Et je t'assure que de te savoir en train de souffrir me fait autant de mal. Je t'apprécie vraiment Malfoy, eh oui les anciennes habitude ont la vie dur, mais nous devrions peut-être arrêter notre relation. Je ne veux pas couper les ponts avec toi, donc si tu le veux bien. Nous pourrions rester juste amis._

_Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je remarque que tu tiens aussi beaucoup à moi. Mais je ne pense pas que l'amour qu'on a l'un pour l'autre soit de la même intensité. À croire que je ne tenais pas autant à toi que toi de moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Sinon, pourquoi serions nous restés si longtemps ensemble ?_

_Draco, je pense que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur de notre part nous étions jeune. Tu devrais tourner la page et refaire ta vie sans moi. Oublies-moi. C'est la meilleure solution, crois-moi. __Je croyait que tu aurais fini pas m'oublier, à croire que non. __Je suis sûr qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, tu te trouveras une belle petite femme et vous fonderez une belle famille._

_On était ensemble parce que nous n'avions plus de famille et que cela a beaucoup joué dans notre mise en couple, je pense. Moi j'ai trouvé une personne chaleureuse qui m'aime et qui m'apportera, je pense, tout ce que j'ai désiré depuis ma plus tendre enfance : Une famille._

_Mais je pensais qu'a l'heure d'aujourd'hui tu me laisserais en paix. Je sais que je vais être grossier, mais je vais être franc avec toi comme je l'ai toujours été. Fous moi la paix, Malfoy et oublies-moi. En fait, même une amitié n'est pas envisageable. Je t'assure, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. _

_H.J. Potter._

* * *

><p>Voilà ! On vous remercie pour votre soutien. On espère que cette deuxième lettre vous a plus.<p>

C'est signé **Mamoshi** et **NarcizaPotterMalfoy**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Illusion**

**Rating :** T à M …

**Pairing :** HPDM (dans l'ordre du système Seme)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de J.. Mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de la collaboration de deux kitsune : Mamoshi et NarcizaPotterMalfoy.

**Résumé :** Des circonstances qui amènent Draco à faire un crie de dernier espoir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lettre N°3 : Souffrance et résignation.<strong>_

Draco ne cessait de relire encore et encore la lettre de Harry. Il se sentait vidé, mort. Oui c'était ça. Sa vie était en train de partir. Son cœur se brisait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel après tout ces moments passé ?

Comment ça, sa lettre l'embêtait ? Il n'avait fait que lui dire tout ces mots qu'il avait sur le cœur au point d'en devenir pathétique. Aucun Serpentard ne se serait abaissé à faire tout ceci, mais lui avait sauté tout ça pour lui.

Une honte ? Alors pourquoi avoir agi comme un Serpentard ? Comme un lâche ?

Si sa lettre l'avait touché, pourquoi il ressentait autant de distance dans cette lettre ? Comme si il avait honte de toute cette histoire ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? ! En effet, il avait vraiment agi de façon puérile, mais Draco préférait encore la puérilité face à cette lettre si … blessante.

Oui il souffrait. Draco en pleurait même. Comment ne pas pleurer quand on lit une lettre de son amour qui soit aussi blessante qu'un coup de poignard ? Sa lettre était tellement contradictoire que Draco ne voyait que le négatif. Harry lui disait l'apprécier et ne pas vouloir couper les ponts pour lui dire après de le laisser vivre et ne pas vouloir avoir de contact à nouveau. C'était triste. Tellement triste que Draco ressentit de l'amertume remonter dans sa gorge.

Si Harry pouvait voir à quel point il le faisait souffrir en ce moment. Comment finir par oublier son premier amour ? Son premier et seul amour ? Impossible. Surtout pour lui. Draco y voyait dans cette lettre une condamnation à mort. **Sa** condamnation à mort. Et le temps n'arrangerait rien du tout ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer son état déjà désespérant. Une erreur d'avoir été ensemble ? ! Il lui a fallu 3 ans pour voir que c'était une erreur ? ! Mais Harry se foutait de lui là !

Une famille ? Il était sa famille ! Harry, Blaise et Théodore. Eux seuls comptait pour lui ! Harry plus que tout. D'ailleurs, depuis quand fallait-il être avec une femme et avoir un enfant avec elle pour former une famille ? Balivernes ! Il avait bien grandi sans amour maternel ! Le seul amour qu'il avait eu, venait de son parrain qui n'avait pas le même sang que lui.

Draco en était sûr. Cet soit disant famille dont Harry parlait n'avait qu'un seul but : se servir de sa richesse et sa notoriété. Chaleureuse ? Tu parles ! Plutôt manipulatrice oui ! Ils lui apporteraient une famille, hein ? Draco renifla dédaigneusement en lisant la lettre une énième fois. Draco se demandait encore ce qu'avait pu lui dire la Belette femelle pour réussir à berner Harry. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était des enfants.

Draco redéposa calmement la lettre à côté de lui, sur le canapé alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Harry en avait toujours voulu : des enfants. Tellement de fois, Draco avait regretté de ne pas être né femme pour lui donner ces enfants dont il avait tellement voulu. C'était peine perdue. Il ne pouvait que s'abaisser face à sa défaite écrasante face à Weasley. Elle, au moins pouvait les lui donner.

Draco tourna son regard et fixa encore une dernière fois la gazette du sorcier qui affichait le gros titre de la journée : _**« Harry Potter s'est enfin décidé à demander en mariage nulle autre que Ginny Weasley, sa petite-amie ! »**_

Il avait envi de vomir ses boyaux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Était-ce lui qui avait provoqué tout ça ? Il n'en savait trop rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'était que Harry n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de revenir vers lui.

Draco se leva calmement du canapé et commença à monter les escaliers lorsqu'une elfe de maison fit son apparition.

- Maître Draco, le déjeuner st prêt maître, couina l'elfe.

- Je n'ai pas faim …, murmura t-il mais l'elfe ne l'entendit pas de cette manière

- Vous voulez que je vous l'apporte dans votre chambre, Maître ?

- J'AI DIT QUE JE N'AI PAS FAIM !

Et sous le couinement apeuré de l'elfe, Draco s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre sa chambre, le seul endroit où il pourrait se sentir bien. Il avait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses yeux était devenus de vraies fontaines. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Et le pire de tous était son ventre qu'il sentait se tordre dans tout les sens. Il avait pris des potions mais rien n'y faisait. Deux semaines que ça durait et ça n'en finissait pas.

Alors que Draco arrivait dans sa chambre, la douleur se fit plus persistante. Au point que Draco ne se pli en deux pour s'apaiser. Il sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et s'évanouit sans plus de cérémonie, alors qu'à l'entrée le frappant de la porte retentissait.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes désolé pour le retard. NacizaPotterMalfoy et Mamoshi étaient plutôt occupées. Nous espérons que vous avez aimez.<p>

à la prochaine!C'est signé **NarcizaPotterMalfoy** et **Mamoshi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Illusion**

**Rating :** T à M …

**Pairing :** HPDM (dans l'ordre du système Seme)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de J.. Mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de la collaboration de deux kitsune : Mamoshi et NarcizaPotterMalfoy.

**Résumé :** Des circonstances qui amènent Draco à faire un crie de dernier espoir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lettre N°4 : Erreur ou pas ?<strong>_

Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il était maintenant fiancé à Ginny. Mais quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ? ! Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pour oublier Draco. Mais comment l'oublier quand on n'arrête pas de penser à sa réaction pour le journal ?

Deux jours que la gazette a été publiée et aucune lettre de Draco. Pas une seule lettre, qu'elle soit pour le féliciter ou encore qu'elle soit un appel à la trahison. Harry secoua un peu sa tête pour revenir à ce qu'il faisait. C'était son jour de repos et Ginny et Molly en avaient profiter pour proposer d'aller organiser les préparatifs. Hermione ne pouvait pas venir. Elle avait un patient urgent à voir. La chance.

Mais elles étaient complètement folles ! Elles n'allaient, tout de même, pas mettre ces couleurs au mariage, si ? Rouge ! Du rouge partout ! On croirait voir Ombrage version rouge. Des tables rouges, des assiettes rouges, des couverts à manches rouge, des verres transparents rouges, des Roses rouges, une salle avec des voiles rouges qui parcourent les murs. Par merlin ! Ce n'était pas le mariage d'un vampire !

Harry soupira en voyant les idées de sa futur femme et de sa futur belle-mère. Son compte en banque allait souffrir, il en était sûr. Pas de beaucoup, vu les zéros qui se suivaient, mais les projets futurs de Ginny étaient vraiment exorbitants. Il voulait un mariage discret, vivre dans une petite maison tranquille avec leurs futurs enfants. Mais Ginny voulait que ce soit grand et beau. Elle voulait une maison aussi grande que les Malfoy et un mariage beau et grand. Bon, ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle pouvait enlever le terme beauté avec tout ce rouge qu'elle mettait. Symbole de l'amour ? Tu parles ! Symbole d'une descente aux enfers oui ! Pour ce qui était de grand, ce serait grand. Encore une fois, on ne lui laissait pas le choix sur les invités, mais Harry avait remarqué qu'une bonne partie était composée que de journalistes. Le monde entier sera au courant. Surtout Draco.

Alors que les deux femmes continuait leur bavardage, Harry ramena ses pensées à nouveau sur un certain blond peroxydé. Harry se gratta la tête sous l'irritation qui l'envahissait. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Plus aucun contact avec lui ? Il était devenu complètement fou ! Deux mois qu'il était parti et il se sentait vidé complètement de toute joie. Draco était devenu sa vraie source de vie, par Merlin ! Il avait demandé conseil à son meilleur-ami mais celui n'ayant jamais apprécier Draco, que ce soit depuis leur première année ou depuis qu'il avait changé de camps avec Zabini et Nott pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il lui avait tout de suite dit que ce n'était pas normal ! Ron lui avait tout de suite parler de ce que penserait la société sorcière, qu'il deviendrait un paria et qu'on le rejetterait de la société.

Il avait hésité à en parler à Hermione. Si il lui en avait parlé de tout ça, depuis longtemps il aurait entendu ses serments sur la bienséance. Mais il était sûr d'avoir bien fait. Personne ne savait les raisons d'avoir quitter Draco.

De toutes façons, la communauté sorcière avait toujours pensé qu'il était avec Ginny. Seuls les Weasley, Hermione et Remus étaient au courant pour Draco et Harry. Au final il était retourné avec Ginny et avait laissé tombé Draco. Quand il tait revenu, seuls les jumeaux paraissaient perplexe face à sa décision mais ils s'étaient tuent. De même que Remus et Hermione. Cette dernière trouvait vraiment bizarre que, entre Draco et lui, ça se soit terminé sans explications.

Ginny lui avait promis des enfants et une famille aimante et chaleureuse. Et Harry était sûr de l'avoir, ce petit bonheur. Il aura une femme qui l'aime, des enfants et des frères et sœurs. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il aimait Ginny et n'aimerait personne d'autre qu'elle.

- Harry …

- …

- Harry !

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Ginny qui essayait des robes. Elle soupira discrètement avant de lui sourire.

- Tu en penses quoi ?, demanda t-elle en tourna sur elle-même.

- Tu es magnifique, sourit-il.

Ginny sourit encore plus avant de retourner dans la cabine. Du vert et du rouge ? Beurk ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait envie d'aller voler en balai, comme il avait pris l'habitude pendant ces trois dernières années.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry et les deux femmes Weasley rentrèrent chez-eux, les deux femmes continuaient à parler des projets alors que Harry s'affalait sur le canapé. Comme il l'avait prévu, il avait dû tout payer. Voilà ce qu'il détestait en Ginny, ce désir de richesse et de popularité. Mais pour le bien de sa futur famille, il pouvait très bien faire des concessions, non ?<p>

Harry tourna son regard vers la vingtaine de sacs que Ginny lui avait fait porter et soupira. En effet, ce serait vraiment de grosses concessions.

Quelques minutes après, une jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés entra dans le salon alors que Harry était reparti dans ses pensées. Hermione Weasley. À son entrée, Harry remarqua tout de suite son air préoccupé. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, vu ses sourcils froncés.

- Hermione ?, tenta Harry.

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda Harry avant de le fusiller du regard. Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui d'un pas rageur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta subitement. Harry lui afficha un regard perplexe, ce qui lui permit de se décider. Elle commença à repartir vers la sortie et lui mit toutes ses émotions dans cette dernière phrase.

- Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, Harry Potter !

Quelques secondes après, on put entendre une porte claquer. Harry, de son côté, trouvait son amie vraiment bizarre. Qu'avait-elle donc ? Le brun soupira avant de retourner à la contemplation du feux de la cheminée. Il lui parlerait quand elle serait calmée.

* * *

><p>Il n'en pouvait plus. Entendre parler du mariage toute la journée et même pendant les dîner l'avait vraiment lassé. Harry a fui la maison Weasley, sous le regard moqueur des jumeaux et celui méprisant de Hermione. Cette dernière avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole, ce qui avait vraiment intrigué Harry qui voulait connaître la raison. Mais Hermione avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et elle avait rajouté qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lui frapper la tête. Menace qui avait fait un peu peur à Harry.<p>

À présent, Harry se retrouvait devant la maison de Remus. Depuis la mort de Tonks, il s'occupait tout seul de son fils Teddy. Remus avait toujours dit à Harry qu'il pouvait venir quand il le souhaitait, le brun espérait que c'était toujours d'actualité. Il frappa à l'entrée et attendit quelques instants avant de voir un Remus un peu débraillé.

- Harry ?

- Euh … je dérange ?, demanda t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Non ! Non !, le rassura Remus.

Remus l'invita à entrer alors que Harry se dit que c'était vraiment le mauvais jour. Alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus, Harry se disait que c'était vraiment pas le bon moment et qu'il devrait partir le plus vite possible d'ici. Trop tard. Quand Remus les firent pénétrer dans le salon, le brun se retrouva face à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir maintenant. Surtout maintenant.

Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour le retard. <strong>NarcizaPotterMalfoy<strong> et **Mamoshi**, nous même, n'avons pas eu trop le temps pour se voir pour ce chapitre. Les chapitre sont courts mais ils vont avoir plus de contenue au fur et à mesure.;)

Mamoshi : En ce moment je publierai plus rarement que d'habitude, à cause de mes études.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Illusion**_

**Rating :** T à M …

**Pairing :** HPDM (dans l'ordre du système Seme)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de J.K.R Mais la création de l'histoire est le résultat de la collaboration de deux kitsune : **Mamoshi** et **NarcizaPotterMalfoy**.

**Résumé :** Dernière solution, dernier espoir pour Draco qui se noie dans l'attente.

* * *

><p>Lettre 5 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?<p>

Cette journée avait bien commencé. Un beau ciel bleu, que le ciel de Grande Bretagne leur montrait rarement, un soleil lumineux qui réchauffait avec plaisir les foyers. Mais bien qu'elle fut magnifique, Blaise et Théodore s'inquiétaient. Un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Draco alors que ce dernier leur envoyait toujours des nouvelles de lui ou Potter. Mais récemment, les lettres semblaient éviter le sujet Potter. Et ils le comprirent rapidement ce jour là. Quand le hibou qui livrait le journal chaque matin, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que tout ce qui ce tramait chez leur meilleur-ami leur serrait dévoilé dans les journaux. Potter s'était fiancé à Ginny Weasley.

Quand Blaise avait terminé de lire l'article, qui ne cessait de raconter à quel point c'était la meilleure nouvelle du monde sorcier depuis la mort de Voldemort, il jeta un regard à son compagnon qui le regardait comme pétrifié par un sort. On aurait dit qu'un grand malheur venait de s'abattre sur eux. D'un même homme, sans même s'être concertés, le couple délaissa son déjeuner et se hâta en direction de la salle-de-bain. Il leur avait fallut Quarante-cinq minutes pour que chacun soit prêt. Ils n'avaient pas attendu d'être dehors de leur maison, qu'ils avaient déjà transplané.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, le jardin était calme. Mais ne se préoccupant pas trop du jardin, ils approchèrent rapidement du porche d'entrée avant de toquer à la porte. Ils durent attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvrent. Ce fût un elfe de maison qui leur ouvrirent et il semblait un peu en panique.

- Maître Zabini, Maître Nott, salua l'elfe en les reconnaissant.

- Où est Draco ?, demanda Théodore.

L'elfe les fit entrer mais il ne cessait de trembler. Draco ne martyrisait jamais ses elfes de maison, il devait se passer quelque chose.

- Le maître Draco … il … il est …, bégaya l'elfe avant de pleurer à chaude larmes, Maître Draco ne voulait pas manger le bon repas de Shaky donc … le maître est monté dans sa chambre.

Le couple remercia rapidement l'elfe avant de se précipiter vers l'étage. Ils étaient à arrivés à la chambre qu'ils virent Draco allongé sur le sol, évanoui.

- Draco !

Théodore se précipita vers le corps de son ami. Blaise s'approcha rapidement pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Et vit qu'il était toujours vivant. Un bon point déjà. Il prit rapidement Draco dans ses bras et il descendis dans le hall avec Théodore sur ses pas. Cinq minutes après, le couple avait transplané pour l'hôpital.

Quand il arrivèrent à saint-mangouste, ils n'auraient jamais pensé tomber sur elle. Mais ils étaient dans l'urgence donc autant y aller. Hermione Granger, maintenant Weasley, qui les avait vus, se précipita vers eux avant même qu'ils n'aient pu demander de l'aide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Nous l'avons trouvé au sol de sa chambre, répondit Théodore.

Hermione pris vite sa température avant d'acquiescer. Elle appela des infirmiers qui prirent en charge Draco avant de laisser le couple inquiet dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

><p>Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour faire face qu'à du blanc. C'était clair. Beaucoup trop clair. Il cligna des yeux, puis la lumière sembla s'atténuer. Il ne comprit la raison qu'en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit immédiatement ses deux amis : Blaise et Théodore. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de ses derniers souvenirs. Ah oui. Potter s'était fiancer avec Weasley femelle. Il avait voulu aller se reposer pour tout oublier et … le trou noir.<p>

- Draco, tu as mal quelque part ?

Draco se tourna vers Théodore qui était vraiment inquiet. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était à l'hôpital. _Sûrement Saint-mangouste_, pensa t-il.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?, demanda t-il calmement.

- Nous t'avons retrouvé évanoui chez toi. Tu es là depuis deux jours, répondit Blaise.

- Dray, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé convenablement ?, demanda Théo sur un ton de reproche.

Draco soupira un grand coup. Il était fatigué. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer balader ses amis, bien que a ne soit pas correct, mais on ne lui laissa même le temps de placer une phrase que quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. C'était Hermione. Draco ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment déjà. Vers la période où Harry était parti.

- Bonjour Draco, lui sourit-elle.

- Granger, salua t-il, Je veux rentrer chez-moi.

- Dans deux ou trois jours tu pourras retourner chez toi, lui dit-elle, Dans ton état tu ne peux te permettre de négliger ta santé. Tu es sous-alimenté.

- « Dans mon état » ? De quoi parles tu Granger ? Je vais très bien.

- En effet, dit Blaise d'un ton acerbe, Tu es en tellement bonne santé que tu te trouve à l'hôpital.

- C'est vous qui …

- Tu es enceint Draco, le coupa Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

Un blanc tomba dans la chambre. Blaise et Théodore regardèrent alternativement Hermione et Draco avant de bloquer leur regard sur Draco qui regardait Hermione d'un air ahuri avant de subitement éclaté de rire. C'était trop fort. Non. Vraiment hilarant. Tellement de fois qu'il avait souhaité être une femme pour porter les enfants de Harry voilà qu'il tombait enceint alors que Potter n'était plus là.

- Vraiment marrant Hermione. Si c'est un coup monté mais franchement elle est bien belle.

- Je suis sérieuse Draco.

- Très bien, acquiesça faussement Draco, Mais juste pour te dire que je n'ai couché avec personne depuis plus de trois mois. Alors c'est …

- Pourtant tu l'es de quatre mois, le coupa t-elle.

Draco arrêta immédiatement de rire. Elle rigolait n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis un homme.

- Et ?

- Dois-je te rappeler les lois de la nature ?, dit Draco avec dédain.

- Je suis une née-moldu donc pour moi la magie fait partie des choses surnaturelles ,donc je te le redis bien : tu es enceint.

Draco ne trouva même pas la force de plaisanter avec ça. Granger était sérieuse. Il posa sa main sur ventre et eut un simple rire triste à cette constatation. Il était enceint. Il était enceint de Harry. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait un peu grossi et pris du poids. Mais c'était trop tard pour que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle maintenant. Harry était parti et il allait devoir élever leur enfant tout seul. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de son visage, affolant ses amis. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?, demanda t-il en reniflant.

Théodore vint prendre Draco dans ses bras alors que ce dernier si accrochait comme une boué de sauvetage.

- Tout ce passera bien, le rassura Théodore, Nous t'aiderons.

- Je suis sûr qu'avec ton compagnon vous l'élèverez bien.

Les trois anciens Serpentard regardèrent Hermione avec étonnement. Ils avaient rêvé ou elle venait de supposer que Draco avait couché avec un autre homme que Potter ? Draco était en colère. Qu'avait dit Potter pour que Granger pense qu'il puisse oublier Potter pour un autre homme ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ?, cracha Draco étonnant la jeune femme, Tu crois que je suis un tel connard pour avoir couché avec un autre homme que Harry ?

- Quoi ?, dit-elle étonné, Mais … Vous n'avez pas …

- Potter est partie il y a trois mois, sans laisser aucune explication. J'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi mais il m'a juste demander à ce que je le laisse tranquille. Il m'a bien dit qu'il veut fonder sa famille avec Weasley. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a dit mais ne croit pas que je sois resté trois ans avec lui pour l'oublier aussi rapidement.

Hermione ne put rien ajouter. Comment Harry avait pu être aussi … elle ne trouvait même pas le mot pour le définir. Harry leur avait dit que Draco et lui ne se supportaient plus. Fonder une famille ? Alors qu'il laisse tomber la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde? Impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce genre de chose. Ça ce voyait comme de l'eau de roche que Harry était plus heureux avec Draco qu'avec Ginny. Ce dernière ne pensait qu'à l'argent. Hermione en était déçu de son attitude.

- Tu dois lui dire, dit finalement Hermione, Harry doit savoir qu'il va être père.

- Et il le sera, dit Draco, Mais pas celui de mon enfant.

- Draco … Il est en droit de savoir !, protesta Hermione.

- Granger, grogna Blaise, Potter sera bientôt marié à Weasley donc il aura toute la possibilité de faire des enfants à la belette.

- Mais …

- Je ne laisserai pas approcher Draco, siffla Théodore.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Théodore qui fixait Hermione avec hargne. Blaise l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Et il n'aimait pas ce côté de son compagnon. Il déconseillait fortement à Potter d'approcher Théodore. Il y avait une telle colère dans les yeux de son amour, qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Mais Théodore était comme ça quand cela touchait ceux qu'il aimait et là Potter avait fait du mal à Draco.

- Si Potter approche ne serait-ce qu'à 200 mètres de Draco, je le tuerai.

- Nott, tu ne peux pas décider pour Draco, répliqua Hermione.

- Tu laisserais approcher Draco de Potter si il lui avait fait autant de mal ? !, cria Théodore.

- Théo …

Théodore regarda son compagnon avec tristesse. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il était tellement énervé.

- Je ne veux pas … Draco a trop souffert. Potter n'est qu'un égoïste. Tout le monde savait que Draco aimait les hommes mais personnes ne savait qu'il sortait avec Potter. Tout le monde pensait que Potter était avec Weasley alors qu'il y reste ! Si jamais il ose vouloir s'approprier l'enfant de Draco je le tuerai !

Blaise prit calmement Théo dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait que faire ça pour le moment. Le calme le plus possible. Il l'embrassa calmement avant de le fixer.

- Draco a déjà fait trop de concession pour lui.

- Parce que Harry n'a rien sacrifié peut-être ?

- Vas-y Granger, siffla Théodore, Dis-moi donc ce que Potter a sacrifié ?

Hermione ne pouvait rien trouver. Harry avait demandé à Draco de ne rien dévoiler sur leur relation. Harry avait peur que la société sorcière ne le rejette, au contraire elle l'aurait accepté. Mais pour la population Harry a toujours aimé Ginny Weasley, donc Harry avait préféré laissé ça comme c'était. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Draco avait dû respecter absolument tout les amis de Harry alors que ces derniers continuaient de l'insulter quand il approchait.

- Hermione …

Cette dernière regarda Draco qui avait un air déterminé sur le visage. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait essayer de faire, mais ça ne servait à rien. Théodore avait raison. Il n'arrêtait pas de souffrir pour Harry. Il fallait un peu décrocher un peu. Se trouver un nouvel oxygène. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et ne put s'empêcher de caresser son ventre. Son enfant sera son nouvel oxygène.

- Potter est fiancé à Weasley. Il fondera la famille qu'il souhaite tant. Il n'a pas besoin de mon enfant. Il pourra faire autant de tête rousse qu'il souhaite.

- Mais …

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui dise. Je veux que tu en fasses le serment Granger, dit-i d'une voix sérieuse.

Hermione ne cessait de le fixer d'un air étonné. Il était sérieux ? Un serment magique ? Même si Harry était partie sans un mot, Draco n'avait pas besoin de punir Harry en la força à lui mentir. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Si Harry était au courant et qu'il cherchait à approcher Draco, il aurait Théodore sur son dos pour l'empêcher d'approcher Draco. Si Harry essaye de récupérer leur enfant, ça deviendrait inhumain. Et Harry n'était pas ce genre de personne. De plus, Draco n'aurait plus confiance en Hermione et cherchera un autre médicomage. Hermione soupira avant d'acquiescer. Draco lui tendit la main que Hermione attrapa alors que Théodore sortait sa baguette. Des fils de magie entourèrent la main de Draco et Hermione.

- Hermione Weasley, t'engages-tu à ne pas dévoiler à Harry Potter que Draco Malfoy est enceint ?

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était anti-professionnelle ce qu'elle faisait. Quoi que ce soit un peu le contraire. Oui c'était ça, Draco l'empêchait que son travail ne devienne une affaire personnelle. Elle devait tout faire pour que Harry reste éloigné de Draco le plus possible.

- Je le jure.

Voilà, elle l'avait juré. Les liens se raffermirent avant de disparaître complètement. Théodore rangea sa baguette avant de se retourner vers Draco avec un sourire.

- Je sens que le manoir va être plus bruyant maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, marmonna Draco en fronçant des sourcils, Je suis enceint de quatre mois. Le bébé n'arrivera pas avant cinq mois.

- Parce que tu crois que Théo ne viendra pas au manoir ?, dit Blaise sous un air moqueur, Il adore les enfants, alors tu peux être sûr de nous voir tout les jours maintenant.

- Bon, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, dit Hermione, Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide je suis là Draco.

- Merci Hermione, lui sourit Draco.

La jeune femme partit, laissant les trois anciens Serpentard à leur discussion. Les jeunes homes attendirent un petit moment avant de reparler à nouveau. Théodore, surtout, n'attendit pas pour parler avec Draco de tout ce qu'ils auront à faire. Blaise ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de son compagnon. Il savait très bien que Théodore aimait les enfants. Mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé que les sorciers pouvaient être enceints. Blaise ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer son compagnon enceint. Mais ça, ils verraient bien ensemble. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur-ami aussi. Draco allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bon, Dray ?, demanda enfin Blaise.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De Potter.

- Blaise !

- Théo, je sais que tu ne veux pas que Draco souffre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour empêcher Potter de voir son fils. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Blaise. Harry m'a quitté parce que je ne pouvais pas lui fonder une famille. J'arrête d'espérer à un quelconque retournement, de me voiler la face. Tout ces bon souvenirs avec lui, je ne les oublierais pas. Mais je n'oublierai pas que ce n'était qu'une simple illusion de mon entêtement. Je crois que je deviens trop Poufsouffle, essaya t-il de plaisanter.

Théodore et Blaise ne parlèrent plus du cas Potter et parlèrent avec Draco des projets à faire pour l'arriver de l'enfant. Draco ne put que sourire intérieurement, comme extérieurement. Il ne serait pas seul. Il avait des amis avec lui et il en était soulagé. Théodore avait raison. Le manoir deviendra bientôt très bruyant.

* * *

><p>Trois jours dans un lit eurent raison de lui. Il était en meilleure forme. Sûrement grâce au soins donné par les infirmiers aussi. Ou encore peut-être par la nouvelle qu'il avait appris à son réveil de Granger. Être enceint avait du bon quand même. De savoir qu'il portait la vie en lui avait le don de lui amener un grand sourire sur le visage. Des projets ? Il en avait pleins. Il ne cessait de toucher et caresser son ventre espérant détecter un mouvement, mais selon un infirmier ça ne serait que vers cinq ou six mois qu'il pourrait sentir le bébé bouger.<p>

Draco s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Théodore entra dans la chambre. Si il travaillait ? Il avait reprit les affaires de son père, comme Draco avait pris celles du sien, donc il avait le temps qu'il voulait avoir. Blaise, lui, avait dû aller travailler. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, sa mère avait flambé la majorité des richesses Zabini et avait laissé coulé les affaires de son défunt mari, le père de Blaise, donc Blaise avait pris la décision de les faire remonter dans le haut-gamme ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, à part pour quelques règles un peu trop stricte que son père avait inculquées.

- Tu es prêt ?, demanda Théo enthousiaste.

- J'aurais pu rentrer seul, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais j'avais envi de t'amener quelque part.

- Ben moi j'avais envie de rentrer chez-moi. J'ai des choses à clore.

- Comme quoi ?, demanda Théo curieux.

- Où tu voulais m'emmener ?, demanda Draco.

- Dans un magasin pour enfant !, sourit Théodore.

Draco sourit. Son ami était vraiment trop enthousiaste pour la venue de cet enfant. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le mal de crâne que devait avoir Blaise. Théodore avait dû sûrement lui parler d'enfant et de grossesses masculines pendant ces trois jours. Quoi que Blaise ne serait pas trop contre si il en croyait les sourire niais qu'il avait à certains moments.

Draco pris son sac de vêtement que lui avaient apporté ses amis et sortit de l'hôpital. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy. Pour plus de sécurité, Blaise et Théodore avait emménagé temporairement dans le manoir pour surveiller Draco. Mais leur chambre était assez éloignée de celle de Draco pour un peu plus d'intimité.

Draco entra dans le hall et n'attendit pas longtemps pour monter dans chambre. Il posa son sac au sol et alla directement vers son bureau. Il tomba sur la lettre que lui avait envoyé Potter. Théodore et Blaise avaient dû la lire, puisqu'elle était restée dans le salon avant son malaise. C'était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Autant couper les liens une bonne fois pour toute. Pour son bien, comme pour celui de l'enfant, mieux valait commencer du début.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Harry,<em>

_Sûrement tu es dérangé par le fait que je t'envoie encore une lettre, mais je t'assure que c'est la dernière. Je ne vais pas te mentir et je vais te dire que ta lettre m'a beaucoup attristé. Une erreur de jeunesse ? Rêve pas Potter, un Malfoy ne fait jamais d'erreur. Mais il faut croire qu'avec un Potter dans l'équation change la donne. _

_Je ne vais pas polémiquer sur les sentiments que tu aurais eu pour moi avant mais ne viens pas dire comment je devrais me sentir après m'être fait lâché par mon petit-ami, enfin maintenant ex-petit-ami. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir été avec toi et je n'oublierai pas ses bon souvenirs. Ça m'est impossible d'oublier. J'ai compris assez bien pour savoir que Weasley est plus importante à ton cœur donc je ne vais plus espérer ton retour. Il faut savoir tourner la page, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Tu me demandes de trouver une femme et de fonder une famille ? Potter, Potter, Potter. Sérieusement tu devrais apprendre plus de choses sur le monde magique. Ta tête ferait moins l'effet d'une noix de coco. Mais bon, c'est ton choix. Donc je ne vais pas t'occuper plus longtemps et te laisser avec ta **famille**._

_Félicitation pour les fiançailles. Je suppose que ce sera un grand mariage, connaissant la folie des grandeurs Weasley. Sauf les jumeaux. Ces deux là réussissent à se démarquer du clan des belettes et grâce à la guerre j'ai réussit à les apprécier. Mais nous ne parlons pas d'eux mais de toi et Weasley femelle. Donc bon mariage et fondez pleins de têtes rousses comme tu le souhaitait tant._

_Au revoir Potter._

_D.L.M_

* * *

><p>Draco reposa sa plume et attendit patiemment que l'encre sèche tout en relisant sa lettre. Il était triste. Triste mais déterminé. Fini de se faire trop d'illusions, il revenait à la réalité. Il le savait depuis le début que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais l'amour rends tellement désespéré qu'on préférait faire comme si de rien n'était et profiter de chaque seconde. Le temps était écroulé pour Draco. Il n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne commence à voir Potter à des Galas avec Weasley pendu à son bras et un gros ventre.<p>

Il roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou. Il le caressa affectueusement avant de lui demander de l'envoyer à Harry Potter. En quelques battements d'ailes, le hibou s'envolait en direction du Terrier des Weasley.

Draco se sentit tout à coup une grosse fatigue sur ses épaules. Il ne tarda pas à aller se reposer dans son lit, alors qu'il était à peine dix heures. Il voulait oublier tout ça pour un petit moment. Et c'est dans ces pensées que Draco s'endormit. Mais à peine deux heures plus tard, Théodore vint le réveiller joyeusement.

- Réveille-toi Dray, s'exclama t-il joyeusement.

- Mmm … Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te rendre visite.

- Renvoie le chez-lui, se plaignit Draco en se recouvrant la tête des draps.

- Je doute que Snape accepte ce traitement de son filleul.

Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour que Draco se lève. Sa tête tourna un peu mais sa passa rapidement. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Severus. Ce dernier était partie en « voyage » depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a trois ans. Il l'avait beaucoup manqué. Draco se leva prestement avant de se faire le plus présentable possible. Cinq minutes après, il se précipita en direction du salon, où Severus devait sûrement l'attendre.

- Sev !

Draco se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Selon Hermione, se serait quelque chose qui allait beaucoup lui arriver. Théodore qui l'avait suivit alla rapidement dans la cuisine chercher des tasses et du thé avant de revenir pour s'asseoir. Draco reprit un peu contenance et servit du thé à Severus, qui accepta volontiers. Severus n'attendit pas longtemps avant de parler. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était la tension qui s'amènerait aussi.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit joyeusement Draco.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas ouvert hier et avant-hier ? Je suis passé mais tu n'étais pas là.

- Parce que j'étais partie voir un ami, mentit Draco, Et qu'à tu fais depuis que tu es revenu ?

- Oh, presque rien, dit Severus, Minerva m'a redonné le poste de professeur de potion, j'ai un peu arrangé ma maison et je suis allé voir Remus Lupin.

- Le professeur Lupin ?, dit Draco d'une voix pâle.

- Oui, d'ailleurs devinez qui est venu après ? Potter. Cet incapable va se marier avec la benjamine Weasley. Un vrai idiot si vous voulez mon avis.

Severus prit un peu de thé chaud avant de remarquer que la pièce était trop silencieuse. D'habitude, Draco ne se gênait pas pour se moquer du fils Potter. Mais là, on aurait dit que quelque chose était cassé en lui. Quelque chose de trop profond pour qu'il puisse perdre son temps aux moquerie. Mais Severus ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. En même temps, ça faisait bien deux ans qu'il n'était pas revenu et en deux ans pleines de choses pouvaient arriver.

- Vous êtes trop silencieux, dit finalement Severus, Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, Théodore cherchait l'accord de Draco pour savoir si c'était possible de lui dire. Draco soupira avant d'acquiescer d'un lent hochement de tête. Severus était vraiment fort pour faire parler quelqu'un. Et même si la personne ne parlait pas, son côté fouineur se chargerait du travail. Mais Severus serait en colère. En colère de savoir que Draco ne lui aurait pas fait confiance pour lui dire cette nouvelle. En effet, mieux valait qu'il parle de tout à Severus.

- En réalité Draco est …

- Je suis enceint, dit d'emblée Draco.

Severus eut du mal à bien avaler son thé et regarda Draco d'un air ahuri. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait que c'était possible. Mais de savoir que son filleul avait été le dominé, il était persuadé que Lucius devaient se retourner dans sa tombe. En gros, la surprise était grande. Vraiment. Surtout que Severus avait toujours considéré Draco comme un hétéro. Quoi que son côté adorateur de mode et autres avaient de quoi faire douter.

- Je vois, dit-il posément, Tu est un peu jeune pour ça mais … c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Severus, je suis en enceint …

- Tu t'en sortiras.

- … De Potter.

Severus eut un grand mal à ne pas balancé la tasse n travers de la pièce. Non mais c'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Draco ne venait pas de dire qu'il était enceint de Potter alors que ce dernier était fiancé à la belette femelle.

- Tu as bu trop d'hallucinogène Draco.

- Je ne mens pas, contesta le blond outré.

- Draco, soupira Severus, Potter est hétéro. Il est avec la belette femelle depuis votre sixième année.

- Severus, siffla Draco, Je suis sorti avec Potter pendant trois ans. Cet imbécile m'a lâché il y a trois mois pour la Weasley femelle parce que je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'enfant. Cependant je suis tombé enceint un mois avant qu'il ne me laisse tomber.

Severus regarda les deux autres, restant de marbre alors que son cerveau faisait du mille à l'heure. Draco était sérieux. Jamais il ne ferait un mensonge aussi gros. Tout à coup, Severus se sentit vieux. Il n'y avait pas idée de créé autant de problème autour de soi.

- Et je présume qu'il n'est pas au courant ? Non mais quelle idée de se mettre avec Potter, soupira Severus.

- Vous présumez bien, sourit Théodore qui n'avait presque pas parlé.

- Par contre il y a un problème, dit finalement Draco.

- Et quel est ce problème ?

- Le problème c'est que tu es l'ami du professeur Lupin.

- Et alors ?

- « Et alors » ? Remus Lupin est comme un père pour Harry et si tu lui dit ne serait-ce que quelques mots sur ma grossesses, je me retrouverais avec un Harry Potter sur le seuil de mon manoir.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Donc je peux compter sur toi ?

- Bien sûr, souffla Severus, Je ne dirai rien à personne qui pourrait les mettre sur la piste que tu es enceint. Tu es enceint de combien ?

- Quatre mois.

- Je vois. Et qui s'occupe de ta grossesse ?

- C'est Granger, répondit Théodore, Elle est sous serment donc elle ne va rien dire à Potter, ajouta t-il quand il vit Severus prêt à contester.

Severus ne pouvait rien ajouter. Que dire ? Et Draco qui ne s'y connaissait pas. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en revenant ici, il ne connaîtrait plus le calme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant son voyage. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part aider Draco du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle en fait. Avec ce bébé Draco se sentira un peu moins seul et il sourira à nouveau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre.<strong>_

_**Voilà le chapitre 5. J'espère que vous avez aimé, ( Mamoshi : car le manque de reviews fait parfois douter ^_^). C'est signé NarcizaPotterMalfoy et Mamoshi.**_


End file.
